


Undyne's Surprise Ride

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futa, Intersex, Lizard, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: While having Undyne over, Liska the lizard discovers something shocking about her friend...and ends up using it to her advantage.
Relationships: Undyne (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Undyne's Surprise Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

Liska’s body still ached terribly from all she had done on what had originally been planned out as a lazy Friday. Undyne really has a habit of throwing Liska’s normally chill days into an epic, body-stressing competition to be the best. What had started out as a simple walk in the park had soon transformed into a seemingly never-ending battle in the gym for dominance. Treadmill marathons, sit ups, and everything in between. It ultimately had culminated with Undyne bench pressing over fifteen-hundred kilos of a steel rod and several other gym-goers cheering her one. All the while poor Liska had only managed a measly five-hundred in comparison.  
“I still can’t believe you can do that,” Liska commented on the day’s earlier events as she took another swig of wine. In spite of showering earlier, the alcohol was doing wonders at heating up her body again. Her light blue scales shimmered in the light of her living room while her recently-washed green hair was splayed around behind the couch.   
Undyne laughed from her side of the couch. “Comes from years of practice, bitch,” she stated before chugging down some more of her own wine and pulling at her eyepatch loosely.  
“Did you get any numbers? I saw you eyeing a few of the others there.”  
Undyne shrugged. “Maybe a few…dozen.” Undyne laughed again before presenting her wine glass to Liska. “Got an equal number of hot dogs and tacos on my lunch schedule for the next week or so.”  
“I’m sure you do.”  
“So, Liska, any good fucks on your end lately?”  
Liska blushed a little after taking another gulp of wine. “Since you ask, I did manage to catch myself a…well-endowed zebra the other day.”  
“A zebra?! Shit, girl! How’d you fit that fucking flare in you?”  
Liska shrugged with a smirk. “Love finds a way, Undyne.” She looked at Undyne to see the warrior giving her a raised eyebrow. “Okay, seriously, I have no fucking idea.” The two broke into another laugh as they continued to drink their wine.  
After an hour of further gossip and wine consumption, it was becoming quite clear that Undyne would be spending the night. While Liska was significantly buzzed in her own right, Undyne was very obviously far gone. The lizard could barely keep the blue fish off of her.  
“You’re my best friend in the world, you know that?!” Undyne asked before dropping a mostly empty wine glass.  
“Yep! I am aware…you’ve said that ten times now,” Liska replied through her own tired slurring.  
Undyne suddenly began pulling at Liska’s sports bra. “You’re so hot. We should totally get it on. I’m ready to go!”  
Liska playfully pushed Undyne back. “I appreciate the offer but I’m straight, remember?”  
Undyne shrugged her shoulders. “Eh…wet spaghetti…who cares?”  
Liska sighed and stood up. “I think we’ve had enough to drink. I shouldn’t have let you drink this much.” Liska suddenly froze. “Not after last time.” Silence fell in the room for a brief moment before Liska took hold of Undyne’s discarded wine glass and disappeared into the kitchen.  
After making a trip to the bedroom to fetch a blanket for Undyne, Liska returned to the living room to find the intoxicated fish fast sleep on her couch. The lizard gave a warm smile as she lightly placed the blanket over the redhead. Liska never noticed how cute Undyne looked in her sleep. Shaking the thought out of her head, Liska went about turning off the lights. As she left the living room, she took one last look at Undyne before turning around and heading to bed.  
It was still the wee hours of the morning when Undyne awoke. A terrible pounding was pulsating throughout her head as she threw the blanket off her sweating body. She was thankful that the lights were still off. Making her way to the kitchen, she hastily poured herself a glass of water and chugged in down in one fell swoop.   
“Ah…that’s better,” Undyne said under her breath with a smile of satisfaction. Rubbing her temple, she looked in the direction of Liska’s room. “She’s probably still asleep.” An evil grin appeared on Undyne’s face as an idea appeared before her. “Might as well be there when she wakes up in order to brag about the amazing gay sex we had last night.” Undyne chuckled to herself. She then slowly made her way down the darkened hallway and towards the ajar bedroom door. However, as much as the fish warrior had seen with her remaining eye, she was no prepared for what waited beyond the door.  
The room was illuminated by the light of the streetlamp peering in through the shades of the nearby window. Liska was fast asleep on her bed with her arms, legs, and hair spread out. She was completely naked, with every scaly inch on view for Undyne to see. But that wasn’t what caught Undyne off guard. She had seen Liska naked numerous times in the gym showers. What she had yet to see before was the massive horse cock and balls that now inhabited Liska’s crotch.  
Undyne rubbed her eye and shook her head. She even pinched herself a few times. She wasn’t dreaming. And the at least forty-centimeter-horse cock remained. Thoughts began racing through Undyne’s head at a million miles a minute. Liska definitely didn’t have that yesterday. Did she? Had Liska always had a horse cock and Undyne just never noticed? How good would it taste? Undyne’s eye widened as she tried to shake away the last thought. She shouldn’t think that. She should wake up Liska. Maybe something’s wrong or…and now she was stroking it.  
Undyne couldn’t believe what she was doing. She couldn’t help herself. The gargantuan cock had been struck with a terrible case of morning wood. Her hands had moved on their own, clasping around the pulsating shaft. Liska moaned in her sleep, yet she didn’t come any closer to waking up. Leaning forward on the bed, she slowly moved her hands up and down the shaft. She couldn’t help but be impressed by how thick and firm the dick felt in her grasp. She couldn’t resist moving her face towards the flaring head. First, she gave it a light kiss, the salty taste of pre hitting her tongue. She then proceeded to wrap her mouth around the head, taking in every taste and smell she could obtain from the musky member. Before long, she could feel her own groin start to heat up. As if obeying the silent call of instinct, she removed one of her hands to the shaft and slipped it into her pants. She played with herself a little as she continued playing with Liska’s new toy. But this wasn’t enough. She needed more.  
Undyne pulled her mouth and hands away and continued to stare at the cock before her. She hastily began to pull off her own clothes. “Just…just one ride couldn’t hurt,” Undyne justified under her breath as her pants and sports bra fell to the floor. “Then…then I’ll wake her up!”  
The redheaded fish was careful as she slowly climbed up onto the bed, angling herself just right so that her own wet pussy was situated right above the flaring head of the horse cock. Without wasting another second, she began to slowly descend upon the inflamed prick. Undyne let out an audible moan as the head penetrated her vulva. It felt almost like it was cutting her right in half. The pain was intense but it was greatly outmatched by the pleasure rocking through the fish’s vaginal cavity. Her natural lubricant only helped her descent proceed that much easier. A fleshy thump echoed through the room as Undyne finally reached both the base of Liska’s shaft and her limit. Looking down, she could barely belief at how full she was. And, yet, Liska remained in a deep sleep. Undyne couldn’t help but get further turned on by this detail. After clutching her own breasts and taking in another deep breath, she began to move up and down the throbbing shaft.  
Undyne quickly fell into a rhythm. As instinct and lust took hold, Undyne slid up and down the shaft faster and faster. It wasn’t long until Undyne reached her climax, let out an ecstasy-filled moan and spraying her juices all along the length of the member. But this wasn’t enough. She couldn’t remove herself from the cock just yet. She needed more.  
A full half hour had passed before the sleeping Liska was finally disturbed from her slumber. Through her hazy sight, she could just make out the sweaty Undyne performing some sort of movement above her. She could also hear Undyne moaning loudly. Was she exercising or something? As her vision cleared, she suddenly realized what was happening. Her gaze shot back and forth from her crotch to the horny Undyne riding her. “UNDYNE?! WHAT THE HECK?!” Liska shouted as Undyne let out an orgasmic moan.  
Undyne looked down at her now awake friend. “Impressive! I had to cum three times for you to wake up! This thing is amazing, Liska! How dare you keep it to yourself!” she teased as she rode up and down the shaft a few more times.  
“What…how-” Liska fell silent as a hammer-like sensation coursed through her entire body, as if the feeling in her new cock finally reached her. She rolled her head back and let out a pleasurable scream. Undyne smiled before giving one more thrust. A feeling a dirty guilt started to roll over the redhead and she began to rise up and off of the cock. The now lustful Liska looked up. “Wait…no…don’t stop now!”  
Undyne didn’t listen. She pulled herself off the dick, the still hardened member flopping around in response. “I…I think I’ve had my fill. And…I’m sorry…I…I shouldn’t have-” Undyne had no time to finish her apology as Liska suddenly grabbed onto Undyne and threw her onto the bed. Now Liska was positioned over Undyne, her throbbing penis hovering over Undyne’s crotch.  
“We’re not done here!” Liska said with a wild look in her eyes as she aimed her cock at Undyne’s used vulva.  
“Liska…wait, I-” Undyne was silenced as Liska forced her horse cock back into her. “OH FUCK!” Undyne was already so loose from riding Liska that Liska didn’t have to waste any time building up. In her horny state, she instantly started viciously rutting the fish. Thrusting back and forth like a bull in heat.   
“Rape me in my own home, do ya?! Cum on my dick while I’m sleeping, do ya?!” Liska continued as she shoved harder and harder into Undyne. “I’m gonna fill you up so much that you’re not going to have any room left for those other fuckers you met at the gym!”  
Undyne could barely move. Her entire body was on fire, completely encompassed by the pleasure of the most intense sex she had ever had. Undyne had no strength to respond to Liska beyond her weak moans and cries.  
Liska tightened her grip on Undyne as she brought her rutting to incredibly speeds. “I’m gonna cum, Undyne. I’m gonna impregnate you with our horrible hybrid children!” Liska began to wildly repeat herself as her cock started to heat up, a powerful force building up deep within her loins and ready to explode forth. “Gonna cum. Gonna cum. Gonna cum! Gonna…AH…CUM!”  
Liska buried her face in Undyne’s chest as she slammed her dick into Undyne’s pussy one last time. A torrent of hot jizz shot out. Undyne let out the loudest moans she could muster as the semen filled up her innards and spewed out onto the bed behind the fucking friends. Finally, after the last waves of orgasm had faded, Liska pulled herself out of Undyne and rolled over onto the bed next to her.  
Both were left sweaty and deeply breathing for several minutes before they could look at each other and acknowledge what had just happened. They both glanced down at Liska’s now flaccid horse cock before facing each other again. “Yeah…this…this is a thing that happens sometimes during the night. It’ll disappear within the hour,” Liska explained while blushing.  
Undyne gave a satisfied smile before resting back on the bed. “So…I think my flat just got rented out to someone else,” Undyne said before turning back to Liska with a devious grin on her face. “Is it alright if I crash here for a few days, bestie?”


End file.
